Oblivious
by digigirl02
Summary: A look at Ryan's and Kelsi's relationship through Sharpay's eyes.


A/N and disclaimer- First time attempting a Ryelsi fic, so I hope it's not too horrible. Also as its been stated countless times, I do not own High School Musical.

Oblivious

How could I have been so blind, I thought as I stood besides my friend Gabriella at St. Peter's Cathedral. Why wasn't I able to see it before, I wondered as I glancing over at my baby brother, standing in the front of the alter a nervous smile playing upon his face as he awaited his bride. How could I've spent all those years oblivious to my brother's relationship with the shy composer? Before I was able to ponder any further, I heard gasps around me as Kelsi walked down the isle. The once meek composer gone, instead stood a strong confident woman, absolutely glowing as she walked towards her groom with her white dress flowing and her hair in a bun. She looked totally different from the day I've when I first met her.

We were twelve years old at that time and starting our first day at East Jr. High. Our father's firm has just been transferred there from Rhode Island, and I was extremely excited. You see, back in Rhode Island, my brother and I were, for a lack of a better word, not very liked, and I was determined to start afresh. Especially after I heard that they had a drama department here. Even as a young girl, I loved the stage. There was just something about being on the stage, that money couldn''t buy.

"Sharpay," my brother groaned as I dragged him towards the music room, "can't I just finish my lunch first."

I rolled my eyes, leave it to my brother to think about his stomach at a time like this, "Ryan," I reminded him sternly, " Remember our plan." Our plan was easy. Ryan and I were going to take over the drama club, but first we had to become situated, and I thought it would be easier for us to do it with no one around. "Come on, " I urged him as I dragged him down the hallway to the drama room. "Time to our plan in action."

Ryan sighed, "okay," he said. "But just this once, he replied knowing full well that his threat was in vain. " Let's just get this over with."

I squealed, "Thanks Ry. " I replied. "I owe you one."

"Whatever," he replied as we neared the room coming from the room we heard a beautiful melody. "Wow," my brother remarked spellbound ."I wish I could play like that"

I rolled my eyes, "whatever," I replied, opening the door and pushing my brother in, "its probably just a CD."

Once entering the room, we noticed a petite burnett around our age, engrossed on the piano.

"Wow," my brother repeated once she finished playing, "that was amazing."

The becipled girl looked up from her music sheet. "Sorry I didn't notice you two coming in "she replied, a bit embarrassed that we caught her off guard."But thanks anyways," she added modestly, "Even though it was me just playing around."

"Well, it was great," complemented my brother, "you really do have a gift."

She smiled at him. "Thanks," she answered timidly.

I cleared my throat, how dare them ignore me. "Yeah, that was great," I replied somewhat rudely, "The name's Sharpay, and this is my brother Ryan. We're new here."

She smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you." she replied, "My name is Kelsi. I hope you two like it here."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied sarcastically, "We will. 'Cause you see, we'll be running this department soon."

My brother rolled his eyes. "What she means," he told the wide eyed girl, "is that we will be joining the upcoming drama club." She nodded her head. "And by the way," he said pointing to her newsboys hat."Nice hat."

"Same here,"she said referring my brothers fedora, "I like yours too. And where did you say that you guys were from?"

After finding out that they shared a mutual love for music and hats, the two quickly became friends. While I loved being in the spotlight, those two actually enjoyed it for the arts, even if it meant not being in center stage. It wasn't until senior year that I realised how compatible the two were.

"Come on Ry," I whined. "Do you want the song or what."

My brother groaned. "I don't know, " he replied." I do, but I don't know if this is a good idea."

"It is," I replied,"all you have to do is, I don't know, take her on a date or something. Just get closer to her, so that she'll write us her best song."

"I don't know, isn't that a bit underhanded?"

"Remember representatives from Julliard are going to be there. You don't want to blow your chances there, but having Troy and Gabriella get our parts now do you?"

"No."

"And besides," I said, "Kelsi already likes you."

He brightened, "you really think so?"

"Of course," I lied.

My brother hesitated. "Let me think about," he finally said.

"Fine," I said as I left the room. "But I'll know you'll make the right choice."

Later that week my brother asked Kelsi to the prom.

"I believe that would be you, mister choreographer," I overhead Kelsi tease my brother. My brother blushed. It was the week before prom, and I was disgusted as I watched Kelsi and Ryan together during practice. Who did they they think they are, I though, acting like they were a couple. Here it was nine days before opening night and yet I still haven't got my song. And worse, those two were ignoring me. Like they would even be together if it wasn't for me, Well two can play this game, I thought jealously as I watched Ryan whisper something to Kelsi, a plan starting formulating in my mind.

"So," Kelsi said somewhat shocked, "it was just a ruse?"

"Yep," I replied," I knew my brother was a good actor, but I can't believe you fell for it."

Tears filled Kelsi's eyes, "is that so," she replied angrily."Well then tell your brother I never want to see him again," and with that she fled the room.

Later that night as I was doing my nails, my brother busted in my room. "How could you," he asked angryly.

I looked up from my nail filer, "How could I what," I asked sweetly.

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "You know what," he replied, "You broke up Kelsi and me, because I wanted her song when the truth is I could care less about the stupid song and asked her to prom because I liked her, and now you ruined it."

I rolled my eyes. "whatever," I replied. "And can you please shut the door behind you."

My brother glared at me, "I hope you're happy," he said as he slammed the door. Leaving me alone to thoughts foreign to me.

"What's wrong Shar," asked my boyfriend Zeke me the next day at lunch.

I sighed,"nothing," I said, as I picked at my meatloaf.

"Well it seems like it is something."

"It's just my brother is mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I broke him up with Kelsi."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do."

"Its just that..."

Zeke waited patiently.

"I felt left out."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I replied, "I guess it was because for the longest time it was just the three of us, now its like, they don't need me anymore ."

"And that is why you broke them up."

"Pretty much."

"And now you feel guilty."

I nodded my head "Yeah."

Zeke looked me in the eye, "you know what you need to do then," he said, leaving the table. I sighed, knowing what I was about to do was going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done.

"So you lied to us," asked Kelsi later that afternoon at our house, after I explained everything.

I nodded my head,"Yes" I said, "and I realised it was wrong of me."

"Why did you do it"my brother asked looking straight into my eyes.

I sighed,"because, I was jealous," I paused, why were they making this so hard, couldn't they just accept my apology without me having to go into detail?"I know I don't always act like it, but I do consider you two to be my best friends. And with everything that changed these past two years, I thought that we would remain the same. But I guess I was wrong."

My brother was silent for a moment, sinking in what I just said. "I know how much you hate it with things change sis, and I guess with us becoming a couple, kinda pushed you over the edge." He finally replied.

Still looking down at my lap I nodded my head. "I felt left out," I replied, "like I wasn't important to your lives anymore."

"Well, even though what you did was wrong," Ryan said, "Although I understand why you did it, and while it'll take some time to earn back our trust, I forgive you."

"Me too," Kelsi replied quietly. "And, thanks for telling us the truth."

My brother echoed the sentiment, and gave me a hug, "and I want you to know," he whispered in my ear "that girls may come and go, but you are still my sister and I love you."

As I watched my brother and Kelsi leave hand and hand I felt a burden lifted. Who ever thought doing the right thing would feel so good?

Opening night came and went, and while Troy and Gabriella, as stole the show, and although I later found out that my personal assistant was a fraud, I felt somewhat happy, as I watched my brother and Kelsi together, knowing that at least my two closest friends were happy. And even after finding out that they were both accepted to Julliard, I couldn't help but feel glad for them.

"So this is it," I said as I helped Ryan pack his bags in his before he left for the airport to go to New York. "This is good bye then."

Tears filled my eyes. "yeah, " I answered quietly, "I'll miss you."

Tears filled my brother's eyes as he put his last suitcase in his car. "I love you," he whispered as he gave me a hug, "don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too," I replied, "and take care of Kelsi for me okay."

My brother chuckled. "Thanks for everything Shar." he said as he pulled out of the driveway. "See you during winter break."

With tears falling from my face, I watched my brother leave to start the next chapter in his life.

It was the week before Christmas, and I just arrived in New York, about visiting my brother for the first time and I was nervous. After all, here he was in one of the top performing arts school in the country while I was in Albuquerque working at the high school drama department. I knew from several of my brother's letters, that he had made already many new talented friends, and I was worried. What if I don't fit in. I wondered, as I knocked on the door of my brother's dorm. Zach, Ryan's roommate answered the door. "You must be Sharpay." he said as he invited me in. "I've heard so much about you."

"Well," that depends," I teased, "was it good or bad."

"Mainly good," teased one of the girls who was later introduced as Haley. "Except that you like to hog the bathrooms."

"Well what can I say," I replied, as I struck a silly pose "a girl's gotta look her best." The group laughed, within moments of meeting these people I felt accepted

Later that evening as I watched as my brother cuddled up with Kelsi on one love seats by the fire I smiled, noticing my smile Haley then whispered to me," They're pretty much the school's dream team. Aren't they the sweetest thing ever?"

I nodded my head, "Absolutely," I agreed, as I watched Ryan lean over to give Kelsi a sweet kiss. "The perfect team."

And to this day as I watched the two newlyweds kiss, I can't help but think the same thing


End file.
